wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikaela
Mikaela is a character on War of the Ancient Races: Volume II. Although she only contributed 19 posts, that was long enough for the originally Human character to be bitten and turned into a Vampire. Her character biography is: GENERAL Birth Name: Mikaela De Lucca Race: Human Age: 19 Gender: Female Occupation: Part time nurse Birthplace: Venice Current Location: Rome, Italy Family Relations: younger brother (deceased), younger sister (15), father (47). Her mother and grandparents are dead, and she doesn't really have any aunts, uncles or cousins Weapon: None at them moment Other Items Owned: Glasses, chucky rimmed green ones. A variety of rings and necklaces. Several sets of clothes, maybe enough for nine outfits, but certainly not more. An iPod, and a funky purple and red case to match. BACKGROUND Personality: Too trusting. Way too trusting. Warm, generally friendly. Short tempered, and surprisingly mean when she's angry. A daydreamer. Lives in the moment, aka, does not think ahead in the least. Detailed History: She was born nineteen years ago in Venice, and moved to Rome at the age of six. Up till the age of nine, Mikaela's life was bland and completely unremarkable. Suddenly, out of the blue, her mother dies in a car crash, taking her two year old brother and three of her grandparents with her. Through some feat, both she, her four year old sister, their father and one of her grandmothers survive. They are all rushed to the hospital moments later, and her grandmother died in the early hours of the morning. Dealing with that grief did not go smoothly for Mikaela. She became almost unhealthily attached to her sister, Kaitlyn, and otherwise sank inside herself. For the better part of three years she remained like that, and then for no reason seemed to recover from her deep depression. For no apparent reason, not even one that she kept to herself, at the age of sixteen she decided to help people. Therefore, became a nurse. For the past three years nothing particularily interesting or notable has happened to her. Fears: putting things in her eyes, needles, falling onto big iron railing and dying slowly. Strengths: Intelligent and sharpwitted. Weaknesses: Surprisingly needy, way too trusting and her sister. Likes: Chocolate, oil puddles, rainbows, snow and sapphires. Dislikes: Black ice (for obvious reasons), confusing dreams, seeing pain, thinking of death, being alone. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Oval face, button nose. Large grey-blue eyes. Skin the colour of caramel. A hint of freckles. Clothing: Loose jeans, baggy jumpers. Loose fitting shirts, either long sleeved or tank tops. Several rings, which she normally changes daily. Classic Doc Martins for footwear. Build: Skinny as a rail, despite her wishes. Marks/Scars: Two scars, a small one just over her eye and a large one starting at the bottom right side of her ribs and crossing diagonally to the left side of her hip. Both originated from the car accident which killed most of her relations. Role play Sample: Mikaela shivered inside her faded grey jumper, the cold eating at her bones. The light drizzle and biting wind was not helping her effort to stay warm in the least. She brushed her long fringe to one side and wiped the water from her eyes. Mere moments later, she had to repeat the action, and after that simply gave up. She approached a road slowly, her faded blue eyes scanning its long deserted legnth with a weary kind of resignation. She loitered on the curb for several moments, before darting across, her movements fleeting and agitated. Upon reaching the other side, she turned to her left, walking with her hands buried in her pockets. It was a dark night, even considering the broken streetlamps and couded sky. Slowly, Mikaela looked around again. Nothing stirred. Noting that, she moved on, her being listless and bland. Category:Characters Category:Vampires